A Word
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: OneShot, BakuraOtogi, Things one will do for bologna and things one will do for the word, 'floccinaucinihilipilification'. Some sexual references, warning.


**A/N:** I wanted to write a BakuraxOtogi, so here it is. I was going to put that one 45 letter long lung disease in there, but it just seemed more humorous to use floccinaucinihilipilification (just now typed from memory) since it's on that one commercial. Yeah...just read.

**Disclaimer:** Dun own YGO.

**

* * *

A Word**

Bakura sat on the chair he had silently claimed his. The claim being "sit in my chair and die." Simple. In his hand he held a cold, closed Pepsi can, just waiting to be opened. Slipping one claw beneath the tab, he pried it upwards, a loud prolonged hiss coming from the top. Bakura pulled it more until the tab went inside, and stuck his pinky in the hole, pushing back the tab and licking the extra soda from his finger. Otogi watched this ritual, amused, knowing exactly when Bakura was going to take one long swig from the can.

"You're weird." he muttered, ruffling the white mass of wild hair. Bakura looked at him, the can still to his lips.

"You are too, dicey." he replied, crossing his legs and sitting back. Otogi pouted, having planned on sitting on Bakura's lap.

"At least I don't stick my finger in Coke cans."

"Oi! It's _Pepsi_, not Coke. Can't you read, Otogi?" Bakura corrected, pointing at his boyfriend while the other pale fingers stayed securely around the blue can. Otogi rolled his emerald eyes, and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Whatever. Coke is Coke and Pepsi is Coke. It's all flavored carbonated water." he stated a bit cynically, taking a bite of his slice of bologna. Bakura shrugged, having no idea what "carbonated" meant or even if it wasn't some word Otogi had randomly come up with again. Like the word floccinaucinihilipilification. Ha! That wasn't a word! It was just some random thing that these idiots put together to air on some commercial and Otogi had been stupid enough to believe it was a word! He even memorized how to spell it! Weirdo.

"So?" Bakura said, and eyed Otogi's bologna, wanting it. Otogi didn't even have to look at Bakura to know what he was doing.

"Go get your own bologna." he said almost bitterly. Bakura poked Otogi's side.

"Why can't I just have a piece of yours, 'Togi?" he pouted. Otogi sighed, stuffing the rest of the round treat in his mouth. Bakura glared at him. Otogi only shrugged.

"Hey, I'll get you a piece if you'll admit that floccinaucinihilipilification is a word." he offered. Bakura narrowed his eyes. He wasn't stupid!

"It's not."

"It _is_, Bakura!"

"Prove it."

"I _have_!"

"That was a fake dictionary!"

"Tell me, Bakura, can I make an entire dictionary in a few minutes?"

"Well, you pull out dice from absolutely nowhere so I would _assume_ that you could do other weird things!"

"…Bakura."

"Yes?"

"You're really stupid."

"No. You a—" But Bakura didn't finish for Otogi had shot a random die at his forehead, hitting right on target.

"I'll be in the kitchen, so yell out your acknowledgment before I shut the fridge door." Otogi told him, waving his hand at him for a moment. Bakura cursed beneath his breath, gripping his forehead. He watched as Otogi went to the kitchen, not being able to ignore his lover's ass. Bakura sulked when Otogi disappeared, and stared at his Pepsi can.

"But it's not a word." he muttered to himself.

"Yes it is!" Otogi yelled from the kitchen. Bakura groaned, throwing his head back. That man had supernatural hearing, he swore…

"Fine! Floccinauci-somethin'-somethin' is a word! I want bologna!" Bakura yelled back, pronouncing his coveted item as it was spelt. There was silence.

"You're lying. You're only saying that because you want the _bologna_." Otogi's voice rang, emphasizing the right way to say 'bologna'. Bakura growled.

"How do you do that!" he called. Otogi came striding in, a piece of bologna hanging from his mouth and another piece in his hand. He looked down at Bakura, chewing for a moment before taking the piece from his mouth.

"You know, you could've just continued to play along and I would've given it to you anyway. But since you admitted to only wanting the bologna…" he explained, trailing off and then finishing the first piece. He tore off a bit of the second, nibbling on it slowly. Bakura glared at him, making a futile reach for the processed meat. Otogi just stepped back, grinning.

"Otogi…" Bakura growled. Otogi shook his head.

"Admit it first, and I'll not only give you the bologna, but I'll give you a kiss." he offered, grinning wider. Bakura paused. A kiss from Otogi did seem nice…

"No. It's not a word." he said stubbornly. Otogi pouted a bit, and ate another tear-off of the bologna.

"Okay, the rest of this bologna, a kiss, and a groping session?" he raised the stakes. Bakura thought hard about this. Groping Otogi was fun. It was _really_ fun. Bakura took another sip of his Pepsi, and shook his head.

"Nope. I still say those commercial people made it up."

Otogi sighed, eating yet another piece, leaving only half the bologna circle left.

"Fine, the rest of this bologna, a kiss, a groping session, and I'll let you use handcuffs tonight." he practically began pleading. Bakura felt a light tinge of red run across his cheeks, and started tapping the can restlessly. He gulped the rest down, sighing and taking the pully-thing off, dropping it in the can and setting it on the side table.

"I still say it's not a word."

Otogi sighed, knowing what Bakura wanted. He took another bite, not bothering to tear it.

"The bologna, a kiss, a groping session, handcuffs, and I'll…I'll…" Otogi swallowed, and Bakura just grinned. "I'll be the uke all week."

Bakura's grin got wider. "Make it two weeks and a day and I'm good." Otogi pouted, and sighed, taking another tiny bite.

"Alright, the bologna, a kiss, a groping session, handcuffs, and I'll be uke for two weeks and a day." he repeated, blushing lightly.

"Floccinaucinihilipilification is a word." Bakura said. Otogi sighed, giving Bakura the bologna. Bakura devoured it. "Now, kiss me, you fool!" he welcomed holding his arms wide open and uncrossing his legs. Otogi smirked, and jumped on Bakura, straddling his hips and kissing him full on the lips. Bakura gripped the back of his raven-haired head, pulling him forwards, sliding his tongue right in Otogi's mouth. Otogi smirked in the kiss, and thrust his tongue into Bakura's mouth, enjoying their tongues dancing together.

Bakura's hands soon drifted down Otogi's back, and gripped his butt hard, causing Otogi to squeal and moan.

_I've _got_ to be stubborn more. _Bakura thought before his shirt was practically ripped off by his now-aroused lover.

* * *

Yah, I just wanted to add that I mixed in some of my traits in with Bakura's and Otogi's. The whole Coke can thing and calling all sodas 'coke' no matter their taste or slightly significant name. And the bologna thing, too...okay, Kura, shut up, just stop talking and leave the poor reader alone. 

And the "Kiss me, you fool!" is an inside joke that I would be throttled for using here ((big grin))


End file.
